Dinner
by cacingkawat
Summary: Kyuhyun ngajak Sungmin dinner. Kira-kira dimana dinner pertama KyuMin? penasaran, RnR boleh? haha


**Title:** Dinner

**Cast:** KyuMin

**Warning: **boys love, typo(s), geje, cerita norak… etc

**All Cast belong to God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Malam itu Kyuhyun sungguh sangat senang. Karna malam itu adalah malam pertama Kyuhyun mau dinner bareng SungminNYA setelah seminggu lamanya mereka pacaran.

Dua jam sebelum menjemput Sungmin untuk dinner bersama, Kyuhyun pun sibuk sendiri mempersiapkan dirinya untuk terlihat sempurna didepan kelinci manisnya nanti.

.

.

.

"Yah… mandi udah, pake baju keren sudah, muka juga sudah ganteng. Kayannya gak ada yang kurang lagi deh" ucap Kyuhyun sembari bercermin untuk melihat penampilannya.

Namun ia merasa ada yang kurang. Saat ia lihat baik-baik, ternyata rambutnya belum ditata rapi. Menyadari itu Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat menata rambutnya sedemikian rupa supaya ia bisa terlihat lebih tampan pastinya.

"Hah… begini lebih baik. Penampilan seorang Cho Kyuhyun sudah sempurna sekarang. Hahahahaha… berati sekarang tinggal jemput Sungmin hyung"

.

Setelah Kyuhyun merasa dirinya sudah terlihat sempurna. Kyuhyun pun bergegas pergi mengendarai mobilnya untuk menjemput Sungmin sang pujaan hati.

.

Sementara itu Sungmin sudah terlihat sangat-sangat gelisah menunggu Kyuhyun didepan rumahnya

"ya ampun Kyunnie kemana sih? lama banget jemputnya. Aku udah nunggu lama, mana banyak nyamuk lagi. Gimana kalau muka aku entar digigit. Hueee andweee aku gak mau darah aku habis Cuma gara-gara digigit sama nyamuk-nyamuk ini" gara-gara nunggu Kyuhyun, Sungmin terus saja ngomong gak jelas

.

Tak lama setelah Sungmin menghabiskan waktu dengan nyamuk-nyamuk menyebalkan itu akhirnya Kyuhyunnya datang juga

"Huaaa Minnie hyung… maafkan aku karna sudah membuatmu menunggu lama" ucap Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya lalu langsung memeluk Sungmin erat

"Kyunnie nyebelin, padahalkan tadi Kyunnie udah janji jemputnya gak bakal telat" dengan imut Sungmin pun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat itu

"Maafin Kyunnie nee… tadi Kyunnie ada urusan sebentar" ucap Kyuhyun penuh alasan, padahal ia telat karna ia mandi dan berdandan terlalu lama tadi

"Tapikan kalau ada urusan bisa telpon atau sms gitu, jadi kan Minnie gak nunggu Kyunnie kaya orang bego gini. Mana pas nunggu, Minnie digangguin sama nyamuk lagi"

"Maafkan Kyunnie ne…" ujar Kyuhyun lalu dengan cepat ia mencuri kecupan singkat dari bibir namjachingunya itu. Dan dengan wajah yang merona Sungmin pun hanya bisa mengangguk kecil untuk memaafkan Kyunnienya saat itu. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum melihatnya

"Yasudah kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang saja ne" dan dengan senyum yang mengembang Kyuhyun pun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sungmin lalu setelahnya ia pun masuk. Dan akirnya mobil Kyuhyun pun melaju dengan cepat.

.

"Kyunnie sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Kenapa dari tadi gak nyampe-nyampe?" akhirnya setelah lamanya perjalanan Sungmin pun merengek, mungkin ia mulai bosan

"Sabar ne, sebentar lagi kita sampai ko" dengan senyum lebar Kyuhyun pun mempercepat laju mobilnya.

Tak lama akhirnya mereka pun sampai. Sungmin bingung kenapa disana sangat ramai, apa benar Kyuhyun mengajaknya dinner disini. Bila dilihat-lihat tempat ini sepertinya sedang mengadakan acara pernikahan. Tapi siapa yang menikah?

"Bukanka ini acara pernikahan Kyu?"

"Ahh kau benar sekali Minnie hyung"

"Tapi ini acara pernikahannya siapa? Bukankah Kyunnie mau mengajakku dinner?"

"Kau ingat Donghae?" Sungmin mengangguk

"Nah ini acara pernikahan Donghae hyung"

"Benarkah ini acara pernikahan Donghae?"

"Nee hyung. Hemm dikarnakan Kyuhyun yang ganteng sedunia ini lagi gak punya uang, jadi malam ini aku Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin yang paling manis untuk dinner disini hehe" dengan bangganya Kyuhyun bilang gitu, sementara itu Sungmin hanya bisa melongo karnanya

'Kenapa malah jadi dinner disini? Aku kira Kyunnie akan mengajakku ketempat yang romantis, tapi ternyata malah seperti ini' batin Sungmin, aneh akan sikap namjachingunya saat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

the end

.

ampuni ao karna udah bikin ooc para karekter disini. ampun deh ao cuma lagi iseng doang, udah lama ao gak main kesini tetiba muncul malah publish ff beginian. Maaf banget deh yaa hahaha… udah gitu ini apaan coba, ancur banget dah pokoknya.

Ohh ia buat ff ao yang lain, maaf banget ao gak bisa lanjutin dalam waktu dekat. Semua file ao ilang jadi ya maaf bangetlah -_-

.

Mind to Review? /kek ada yang mau baca aja muahahaha


End file.
